


Tea Time

by hellosweetie17



Series: Together We Sin [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alice in Wonderland OVA, FWU Kink Bingo, M/M, Punishment, Sexual Content, Tumblr Anon Ask, dormouse!Ronald, hare!William, public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: Hare punishes Dormouse for nibbling on something he shouldn’t have touched.





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anon on Tumblr.
> 
> It started with me posting about my cat appearing when I opened a bag of Doritos. That turned into William yelling at Ronald for eating his Doritos and Ronald denies it despite the evidence being on his fingers. This all lead to...
> 
> Prompt: William punishes Ronald for eating his Doritos.
> 
>  **Bingo Squares filled:** public handjobs

“You must be quiet, Dormouse.”

“H-Hare…” the Dormouse stuttered.

The March Hare leaned forward and whispered, “Unless you wish for Hatter and Cheshire to learn of your mistakes.”

Dormouse shuddered and his gray ear twitched as Hare’s lips brushed against it; the touch elicited a wave of goosebumps to cascade along his skin, and he squirmed in the other’s lap. He bit back a whimper when Hare’s gloved hand snaked beneath the long table and wrapped around his hardened length before stroking it from base to tip.

With a trembling hand, Dormouse picked up his white tea cup and took a sip of the warm drink. He exhaled through his nose, his ragged breaths sending ripples across the dark liquid. Over the rim of the china, Dormouse’s green eyes flicked to the farthest end of the table where the Hatter sat laughing between bites of sugary cookies. Luckily, Cheshire was nowhere to be seen.

As the minutes ticked by on the numerous clocks that didn’t tell time, Dormouse’s soft gasps transformed into heavy pants with each stroke and twist of Hare’s wrist. He ran his gray tail along the other’s shoulder and curled it around Hare’s neck. Swallowing thickly, his eyes fluttered shut.

“Hare,” he breathed.

“You mustn’t go to sleep,” said Hare. “It’s unbecoming for one to do so whilst under punishment.” Ceasing his ministrations, he shifted in the chair, the wood creaking beneath his weight as he pressed his lips against Dormouse’s ear.

“Apologize.”

“I’m sorry, Hare,” murmured Dormouse.

“And pray tell, for what?”

“F-for eating your d-dusty cheesy triangle c-c-crisps!”

Against his quivering ear, Dormouse felt Hare’s lips tug into a smirk. Without another word from the man beneath him, he let out a soft sigh as the other’s firm touch resumed its strokes. And when Hare flicked his thumb against the head of his cock, Dormouse jolted and let out a squeak.

“Ha—“

“Dormouse, darling~!”

Dormouse’s eyes flew open, his cheeks bursting with a beautiful shade of scarlet as he was greeted with a sly grin that slowly gave way to a mischievous redhead.

“C-Cheshire!” he sputtered.

Rolling around mid-air, Cheshire purred, “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

As Cheshire spoke, Hare squeezed his cock and sped up his strokes, and Dormouse had to gulp down a groan. Unfortunately, he failed to prevent the harsh breaths spilling from his lips and the tremors elicited by Hare’s attention.

“I’m fine,” he panted.

“Are you sure? You’re looking flushed, sweetie,” Cheshire reached out a palm and placed it against his forehead. Dormouse silently wished for the White Rabbit to hop on by. He clenched his fists, his knuckles undoubtedly whitening beneath his black gloves.

“I assure you; he’s quite alright,” said Hare. “Now run along, Cheshire. You needn’t fret.”

For once, Cheshire obliged, blowing a kiss and tossing a wink before disappearing into thin air.

Dormouse opened his mouth to speak, but his words turned into a low moan as the Hare’s grip tightened around his cock, squeezing, twisting and pulling until Dormouse couldn’t help but squirm.

After a particularly harsh stroke of the other’s clever hand, Dormouse’s spine arched and his head dropped back. With an explosive gasp of the March Hare’s name, Dormouse’s green eyes blew wide and sightless as his climax struck him out of nowhere. Gasping as he rode it out, he slumped against Hare and closed his eyes. The tip of his tail traced Hare’s jaw and danced across the nape of his neck while he basked in the afterglow.

“Have you learned your lesson?” asked Hare.

The corner of Dormouse’s lips quirked into a lopsided grin. “Mhmm~” he hummed. He stifled a yawn with the palm of his hand. “I have, Hare.”

“Precisely what I wish to hear.”

From the farthest reaches of the table, Hatter’s loud maniacal laugh made its way to Ronald’s ears.

“Are you laddies done over there?”

 


End file.
